


take me higher (than I've ever been)

by 84dragons



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, Tickling, Training, written before season 2 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84dragons/pseuds/84dragons
Summary: Clary takes advantage of Izzy's ticklishness during one of their training sessions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song 'tear in my heart' by twenty one pilots

Clary had gotten even better at disarming her than Izzy would have anticipated in such a short period of time. They'd only been practicing hand-to-hand combat for a week now and she'd made so much progress that Izzy was forced to fight dirtier every time they met on the sparring mats. 

She'd even tried dressing in skimpier clothing, hoping that Clary would be distracted by her body, but to no avail. Izzy rolled her eyes at that, knowing full well that she'd been entertaining false hopes; of course Clary Fray wasn't attracted to her.

Right now Clary was once again gaining the upper hand as she discarded Isabelle's whip with a force that the Shadowhunter hadn't seen coming. She tossed her own weapon aside, resorting to her fists and unprecedented agility to bring down her opponent. Clary's movements weren't as fluid as hers were, but she had acquired some new skills since they had first engaged in their private training sessions and it showed in her posture. She was quick to get back on her feet, never breaking her fighting stance despite Izzy's constant jabs at her.

For a while they simply danced around each other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Next thing Isabelle knew, Clary was kicking at her waist, her gaze more defiant than ever as she prepared herself for her second attack while Izzy was still staggering from the impact of the first - she was determined to win this round no matter what, Izzy surmised. But Isabelle was too proud to let her do that and before she could kick her again she immobilized her leg with practiced hands and slammed her to the ground in one quick motion, coming down to straddle her hips. Somehow that only made Clary's gaze grow more intense, her lips contorting into a devilish smirk - she was definitely up to something.

That something, Izzy realized, was far more unfair than she had expected. Clary had begun by trailing her fingertips along Izzy's forearms ever so gently, causing Izzy's hair to stand up in anticipation. She held her breath as Clary's fingers made their way to her biceps, tracing small circles on them with her fingernails. She bit her lip in an effort to contain her laughter - there was no way she was going to let Clary win that easily. 

She'd been humiliated enough for the day, having been brought down by an untrained recruit. If word of her defeat got around, she was certain she'd never hear the end of it from both of her brothers, who'd be more than happy to finally get some blackmail-worthy material on her. 

As Clary's hands moved upwards, Izzy felt them slide underneath her shirt, making shivers run down her spine. It was becoming harder to keep quiet by the minute, especially when Clary's fingers brushed up against her breasts teasingly as they made their way to her exposed stomach. After a while, she began slowly relaxing in Clary's embrace, letting a sigh of contentment escape her lips as her eyelids fluttered closed, finally surrendering to the redhead. 

When Clary went back up and found her armpits, she unleashed her full power upon her, poking and scratching at the sensitive skin until Izzy was a squirming mess, her stomach rock hard from laughing so much. Clary could feel it contract when she giggled and that made her want to tickle Izzy all over, see how much more she could take before she started begging for mercy. Since Jace had told her about Izzy's ticklishness in a moment of weakness, she had been waiting for the perfect time to test it out on her.

When she moved her hands down to the small of her back, Isabelle's breath caught in her throat and she let out an involuntary moan, soon replaced by a string of giggles as Clary started targeting her hips - that was her worst spot according to Jace. That made her break into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and soon enough she was struggling to breathe, asking - no, begging - Clary to stop in between two pants.

''So that means you yield,'' Clary said over-enthusiastically, continuing to graze Izzy's skin with her long nails. She only stopped when Izzy brought her hand to hers, intertwining their fingers briefly before letting go. 

''Alright, alright, you win this round, Fray,'' she conceded with a heavy sigh, glad that Clary had finally given up on attacking her hips. ''But next time, don't expect me to hold back.''

X

The next time came soon enough. She instantly noticed that Clary had once again learned from her mistakes, making a considerable effort to anticipate each one of Izzy's moves just as she'd instructed her. She suspected that she had been practicing in her free time, because she proved herself to be even quicker than usual, using that advantage against her as much as she could. She wielded her staff with confidence, daring to take a step towards her first, twirling it expertly before Izzy to show off her new skills. 

She was definitely more aggressive than before and Izzy couldn't tell if it turned her on or if it got on her nerves more - either way it was working against her. She sighed when Clary proved her right by executing a maneuver that made her fall to the ground, completely caught unawares. 

''Looks like I'm getting better than you,'' Clary intoned, a playful smile gracing her features. 

Izzy only rolled her eyes at that. Once she was back on her feet, she charged at Clary, aiming for her chest. She redirected the attack and used her signature kick to the waist on her, making Izzy lose her balance for the second time in less than five minutes. She'd been thinking about their last sparring match for the umpteenth time, replaying the tickling fight on a loop. 

Ironically enough, Clary had managed to distract her more than anything just by being her quirky self while she hadn't been able to draw any results by showing off her body at every occasion. That meant only one thing: she had to step up her game. 

She started by cupping Clary's cheeks, inching in closer towards her. Their breaths mingled, lips barely touching. Clary's cheeks were flushed pink, her gaze dropping to Izzy's lips before aligning with her eyes. After a tentative tilt of her head and a slight nod from Clary, she closed the distance between them with a kiss. It didn't last very long, but once they'd made eye-contact after they'd separated, Izzy was certain that Clary wanted this as much as she did and the next time their lips connected she opened her mouth to let Clary's tongue in. 

While they'd been kissing, Izzy had flipped Clary on her back and she was now straddling her, enjoying the nice view of Clary's chest heaving as she tried to slow her breathing. 

''Looks like I win this time, Fray,'' she said, kissing Clary's forehead.


End file.
